


Joker Killer

by GC_MedicalTeam



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GC_MedicalTeam/pseuds/GC_MedicalTeam
Relationships: 文朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Joker Killer

001  
我一定要得到他，即使是尸体也好。  
你在第一次见到那个孩子的时候就这样暗下决心，摸着自己消瘦的下巴，藏在头发后面盯着他的眼神凌厉如兽类。  
那个穿着黑色衬衫的坏种不屑地笑笑，迈开一双长腿走上属于他的王座。  
他用衣襟上的黑色缎带蒙住那双曾经血红的双眼，拿着毒苹果的手指骨节分明。  
“你可真是恶心。”他两瓣极薄的嘴唇上下开合，吐出的话语轻蔑又刻薄。  
“闭嘴。”你上前，用表演用的粗糙麻绳勒住他纤细的脖颈，手臂上青筋暴起，看着他挣扎着从嘴角流出血水，掉在地上的毒苹果被你的长靴踩得粉碎。  
那个坏种倒在地上，有着黑色鳞片的毒蛇从他的上衣中溜出，苍白的皮肤映在魔法镜中变成了你的脸。  
你转头，他又好好地坐在座位上，指尖缠绕着的毒蛇眼睛红得像是淬了毒。  
他挥了挥苍白的手指，那条毒蛇顺着他的袖口隐去身形。  
“你想得到他？”他问。轻描淡写风度翩翩，瘦到脱相的下巴尖到能杀人。  
你不说话，眼睛的颜色黑到发紫。  
他走到你的身后，手指抹过你的下颌缘，冰凉的指尖像是沾染着毒蛇滑腻的体液。  
你画着舞台妆，涂着颜色鲜艳的口红，他狠狠擦拭着你唇上的红色。  
他讨厌一切猩红的颜色，就像他讨厌自己那双猩红的双目一样，于是他剜了自己的眼睛。  
他曾经是个优秀的魔术师，那双猩红的双眼在黑夜中泛出诡异的红光，序幕拉开，呈现出精彩绝伦身临其境的魔术。  
每个人都被他那双猩红的眼睛吸引了过去，忽视了他身后的嘶嘶吐着蛇信的毒蛇。  
“要不要我教你怎么做？”他如蛇般吐出诱惑，在你的耳边嘶嘶作响，嘴角裂开的弧度大得惊人。  
魔法镜中的你双目呆滞，白色的衬衣染上点点猩红，你挣脱那双章鱼般紧紧吸在你身上的手臂，旁边的地毯开出一朵一朵的猩红玫瑰。  
毒蛇悄无声息地从他怀里移动到你的脖颈上，猩红的眼睛盯着镜中的你。  
“好。”  
你听到自己的声音被他从嗓中偷出。

你陪着朱志鑫练习舞蹈，手把手地教他走位和动作的幅度，完全一副好师哥的模样。  
小孩怕疼，每次韧带的拉伸总能用去他半条命。这时候你总会来到他的身边，把他哭的满是泪水的小脸埋进自己的胸膛。  
你让他听着你突突突的心跳哭泣，那张极小的脸在抹去眼泪的时候无意识蹭过你的乳尖，你立即兴奋地挺立起来。  
小孩显然还没有对于性的意识，他抬起脸看着你，无辜的下垂眼晶莹剔透，极长的睫毛被泪水打湿成一簇一簇，楚楚可怜，似欲求欢。  
嘴唇红润，趴在你胸口的身体如高潮过后的短暂痉挛般一抽一抽。  
你突然想知道被这张嘴含住会是什么感觉。  
“我猜你一定会以超出我预料的速度缴械投降。”他又来了，涂了黑色的指甲油，拿着望远镜放在那双空洞的眼睛上。  
“你看到了什么？”你问。  
“我在看你龌龊的心思。”  
他的一双长腿向你奔来，把望远镜直接怼上你的心脏。  
他冲刺得太快，以至于望远镜的后段刺入了他脸上的两个洞中。  
“哦，抱歉我可能需要处理一下我的伤口。”  
他后退半步，手上不知何时多出来了一副白色医用手套。  
他的手法娴熟无比，用手术刀割去新生的腐肉，给满是鲜血的黑洞洒上止血药，然后他带着鲜血的修长手臂一扬，他又重新蒙住了双眼。  
“你真是个疯子。”你说，然后又像不解恨般又连名带姓重复了一遍。“丁程鑫你真是个疯子。”  
“多谢夸奖。”他对着你鞠了个躬，体态优雅如曾经。  
他曾经在台上，对着满座给予他热烈响声的淑女们也是这样鞠躬的。  
半弯曲着一条腿，手掌放在胸前，脊椎呈45°往下。  
然后他一个响指，整个剧场轰然倒塌。  
他站在台上捧腹大笑，毒蛇从他胸口钻出。

002  
你终是按照他的办法把朱志鑫变成了你的双人舞搭档。  
丁程鑫的确疯狂，但他也的确是个很好的游说者。  
他用蒙着黑丝绸的眼睛空洞地望着你，手指一瓣一瓣摘下黑玫瑰花瓣。  
“他的确不错。”他说。“我从没见过比他更适合骑乘式的腰身。”  
你把玩着玫瑰花瓣的手指一顿，知道他看到了昨天你们在练舞房的那一幕。  
小孩儿的手放到你的身上，腼腆娇羞，眼神闪烁不敢看你。  
“朱志鑫，你这样不行啊，你不要害羞你要看着刘耀文啊。”  
那天教室里的暖气开得很足，你们两满头大汗，连呼吸都带着潮湿的水气。  
在重庆这个多雨的山城，教室的窗户染上水雾，你看向窗外，一片朦胧的蓝色建筑层次不齐，像一把把刺入你贫瘠土壤的乱剑。  
“老师，我来教他吧。”你把小孩儿挡在身后，俨然一副兄友弟恭。  
如果你没有在他耳边笑得这么好看的话，如果他的臀缝没有贴你这么近的话，如果这双人舞没有这么暧昧，他的手没有放到你的胸口，你们的脸没有贴得这么近。  
如果教室的镜子没有被你们呼出的水气弄得模糊。  
如果这个人不是朱志鑫的话。  
如果那条眼睛红得像淬了毒的黑蛇没有从他的袖口钻出。  
你吻上去的时候做好了会被狠狠扇一巴掌的准备。  
你闭上双眼，咬住小孩的嘴唇，两颗可爱的虎牙时不时蹭到他的牙齿，你不断攻城掠地，舌尖钻入他的口腔内部肆意横行。  
这是一个在水雾中黏腻又暧昧的吻。  
你张开双眼，怀里的人一副还没反应过来的模样，只下垂无辜的眼睛由于害怕分泌出生理性泪水，被你吻过的嘴唇由于力道过大而略显红肿。  
你伸手撩开他额前被汗水打湿的头发，他一双小鹿般的眼睛湿漉漉地看着你，鼻尖泛红，嘴唇微张。  
你想到了某部电影里被诱奸的十三岁少女。  
她也是这幅模样，清纯如雏菊。  
你贴紧他的小腹，炙热的性器贴着他的身体，小虎牙从他的脖颈处一路轻咬向下。  
他捂着嘴，身体颤抖却没有把你推开，泪水顺着他的下颌缘滴到你的皮肤上，如王水般炙热。  
藕节似的大腿张开，你看到他的皮肤因为温度上升而开出的花。  
从一指增加到三指，未经人事的后穴紧致青涩。  
他趴在你的身上，你如安抚宠物一样轻轻拍打他的脑袋，舌尖在他颤抖的乳间打转以分散他对后穴异物入侵的不适感。  
他紧咬着下唇，你的扩张也做得并不顺利。  
手指被后穴夹住，紧得无法移动。  
你的性器发疼，他满背冷汗。  
“要不下次，这次算了。”你说。  
“做。”他的声音像是从牙缝里用力挤出来的，苍白又坚定。  
你看到他疼到惨白的脸和咬破的下唇，你的欲望骤减，心被揪得生疼，  
“算了，用嘴吧。”你的手指从他的甬道取出，指尖有些留恋般在穴口轻挠了一下。  
他没有回应，只从你身上直起腰，发白的指尖颤抖着抓住你的分身，直接地，血淋淋地，捅入他的股间。  
你惊讶地看着他疼到飙泪的双眼，想要起身吻去那蒙在他眼睛上的水气，一动身子，更是深入三分。  
“别动。”他推着你的胸膛把你按回地上，锁骨深到可以盛满他今天所有的眼泪。  
他把你的手放到他的腰上，那纤细的，略显羸弱的，属于他的腰身。  
他双手往后撑于地面，你清楚地看到你们两人交合的地方。  
他开始在你身上扭动腰身，三浅一深，囊袋打在你的腿间发出啪啪声响，如音乐踩点般精准。  
你拖住他的臀部，关节用力到发白，他白皙的臀部出现道道红印。你仰起头，透过水雾你喉结和下颌的弧度好看到令人昏厥。  
他在即将高潮的时候凑过来吻你，唇齿相依，眼带水光。  
练习室的湿度在那一瞬间高得惊人。  
你舔了舔嘴唇，连你自己都没发现你的嘴角微微上扬。  
“的确适合。”你说。

003  
朱志鑫穿花衬衫的身体尤其好看。  
大家都这么认为，包括丁程鑫和那条毒蛇。  
越是干净的人就越适合复杂的打扮，不论他们装饰成什么模样，那双小鹿般的眼睛总是会在不经意间带你回到原始森林。  
彩排时候的你在后台抱着他纤细的身体，抓紧一切能在一起的时间耳鬓厮磨。  
你们已经和彼此的身体达到了契合的程度，你知道他的敏感点，他知道你的痒痒肉。  
你们在后台从浅尝辄止的短暂亲吻演变成纠缠不清的深吻欲拒还迎的性爱。  
你们躲在狭窄的更衣室里彼此隔着裤子摩擦着欲望，他用嘴帮你咬开拉链，吞吞吐吐的样子像极了他平时吃棒棒糖的模样。  
他的口腔柔软，一口白牙整整齐齐，牙齿轻咬你的顶端，你的蜜液颤抖着和眼尾的泪水一起渗出些许。  
你会在结束后吻上他吞下你白浊的唇，从不在意是否弄花了彼此的唇膏。  
你看到丁程鑫从黑暗里走来，病态的身体上开出一朵朵猩红色的玫瑰。那条长着黑色鳞片的毒蛇游到你的脚边，顺着你的小腿爬到你的胸口，吐着猩红的蛇信。  
“恭喜你，你得到了他。”  
他又向着你鞠躬，用那诡谲优雅的姿态。  
你换上了一身白色衬衫，和丁程鑫身上的那件一模一样。  
“是的。”你说。  
你向他伸出手，友好的，带着微笑的。  
你的指尖触碰到了一面冰冷的镜子。

明天我要把我们的爱意在舞台上展现给所有人。  
要做到丁程鑫和马嘉祺没有勇气跨出的那一步。

005  
毒蛇从他的脚边悄无声息地爬过，在月色中爬进了那座种满玫瑰的庄园。


End file.
